


I Believe We Can Change (We Can Make it More Than a Dream)

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, leokumi week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of Nohr is getting married while his brother and the Hoshidan prince abandon the reception to discuss the ramifications of his decision on Leo's (and their) future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe We Can Change (We Can Make it More Than a Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "More Than a Dream," by the Pet Shop Boys. 
> 
> Despite what the title may say, this was written for the Leokumi Week 2016 prompt of "free". I make no promises that I'll be able to write every single day, but I'm going to make an effort!
> 
> (I don't really have a beta and this was written in a bit of a rush, so hopefully it's not a complete catastrophe.)
> 
> As always, please enjoy!

It was a glorious celebration, to be sure. Fairy lights seemed to be strung from even the sky and light music filled the halls of castle Krakenburg. It was a fitting celebration for the king’s nuptials to Nohr’s brand new queen.

Even from the complete opposite end of the ballroom, Xander’s smile was equal parts dazzling and blinding. The way he looked at Charlotte one would think he believed she hung every star in the sky. Then again, while not at immediately apparent as her new husband, it was clear that she shared similar sentiments.

Takumi wished the new couple nothing but happiness. ‘May their reign bring peace and prosperity to the land.

The last thing he saw before exiting the room was Nohr’s young kind escorting his lovely bride to the floor for their first dance.

Perhaps it was in poor taste, but Takumi had never been particularly fond of social gatherings such as these (much less on so grand a scale). He had performed his requisite duties as a visiting foreign dignitary, acting with aplomb to the greatest of his abilities (“Yes, I am the second prince of Hoshido.” “You are correct; it’s astounding that just two years ago I would’ve been captured and executed for entering this kingdom.” “Why yes, I am happy to be leading the army while my older brother ascended to the throne in my father’s footsteps. Thank you for asking.”)

Ryoma had shot him an understanding nod when his smile began to get noticeably shaky. He truly was more suited for diplomacy; he never looked anything short of fully captivated to whoever was speaking to him. It was admirable.

As his footsteps echoed in the seemingly endless hallways, Takumi could just envision Ryoma nodding along as some faceless farmer nattered on and one about the rising cabbage prices and wasn’t it the royal family’s job to protect the people from this sort of exploitation? His brother would smile indulgently before giving a very earnest response that he would do his best to remedy the situation.

(Now that he had matured a little more, Takumi could admit to himself that he would have made a piss-poor excuse for a king. While there was always that niggling doubt in the back of his mind, it was much easier to ignore than it had been years ago.)

Once the echoes of the party had faded away to a quiet din, Takumi spotted the double doors leading to the royal library. Before he could even reach for the handle, there was suddenly a presence looming behind him.

“I wouldn’t bother; Xander saw fit to seal off the doors to the library for the night.”

“Maybe it’s because he knows you too well, Prince Leo.” Takumi turned to greet the other prince with a fond smile. “It’s obvious you would much rather abscond with a book for the evening rather than - gods forbid - mingle.”

Leo cocked and eyebrow and smiled drily. “Charming as ever, Prince Takumi.”

“I do so try, thank you.” The clumsy mockery of a curtsy following this statement had Leo muffling his laughter into his behind a hand.

Takumi took the chance subtly look over the other prince. Draped in heavy clothes of rich, dark colors, he had to admit that the finery suited Leo. Such simple, subtle and elegant style was truly befitting of a prince of Nohr.

(If Leo asked about the slight flush to his face, he would blame it on that fizzy drink Hinoka had all but poured down his gullet earlier. As far as Leo needed to know, that light, effervescent feeling in his belly that seemed to flare up every time they were together was a result of alcohol and nothing more.)

Once he managed to regulate his breathing (with the occasional chuckle still managing to creep through and _damn_ if that wasn’t endearing), Leo smiled. “It’s good to finally see you. I’ve been looking for you since this morning, but didn’t catch even a glimpse. With hair such as yours, you’d think it would’ve been much easier of a task.”

‘Hair such as-’ “Maybe I was too busy rubbing elbows with your people to languish in your admittedly _lacking_ social skills. Tell me: do you have to put forth conscious effort to sound so ignorant, or does it just come naturally?”

“I’d imagine it comes about as naturally to me as socializing with ‘Nohrian scum’ comes to you, Prince Takumi.”

It was truly a testament to their friendship that none of this exchange held any genuine vitriol. No one would’ve believed that two years ago they had been at each other’s throats.

Leo’s face softened once more into a soft smile, abandoning all pretenses of (fake) anger. “It’s good to see you again, Takumi. It’s been far too long.”

“It has,” Takumi responded demurely with a tiny smile. “I’ve missed you.”

(‘I’ve longed for you,’ sounded much too melodramatic and betrayed too many feelings.)

“And I, you. Did you know, not a single person in this entire castle was willing to discuss my recent findings on ancient theology? Not a single person!” Leo looked positively scandalized and it was impossible not to laugh.

“Oh, the indignity!” This was said with mock solemnity which promptly shattered when Takumi snorted lightly.

Leo rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know it was a rather inspired document discussing the difference between pacifism, militarism and realism. You’d have most likely greatly enjoyed it.”

“I’m sure I would have.” 

The conversation naturally tapered off, leaving both princes to stare at one another.

(‘Please stop staring at me so intently,’ Takumi internally pleaded, fidgeting minutely under Leo’s gaze. )

It was Leo who eventually broke the silence. “Since the library is locked, would you care to join me outside?”

All it took was a nod for Leo to open a nearby door and escort him outside into the darkness.

* * *

It never ceased to be amazing exactly how many flowers flourished in the courtyard. Years ago, shortly after the two princes were able to refer to each other as ‘ _friends_ ’ without immediately recoiling in disgust, Leo had brought him to this very garden and pointed out every species. 

(“This is an evening primrose, from the _Onagraceae_ family. You’ve probably seen the day blooming variety before. In any case, they’re known for having healing capabilities. The seeds, leaves, oil of the seeds and root are used in medicines throughout the kingdom. Similarly, this is a night gladiolus. They normally only bloom after periods of heavy rainfall, but Elise has always been diligent enough at watering them to ensure they survive. Unlike the primrose, this plant is actually poisonous and known to cause severe allergic reactions in many people. Now, over there is a casablanca lily..”)

Takumi couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face remembering how eagerly Leo had pulled him this way and that to discuss _flowers_ of all things.

A natural lull fell over the pair as they reached a bench near the water. It was absurdly amusing watching Leo smooth his pants prior to sitting down and Takumi couldn’t help but laugh at little. At the questioning look he received, the Hoshidan prince merely waved a hand before plopping down with significantly less grace.

“You know,” Leo murmured, “I am truly, _immensely_ grateful for what Xander has done.”

“Hmm?” Truthfully, Takumi had been staring at the night bloom water lilies, marvelling how their brilliant hue was apparent even in Nohr’s seemingly perpetual twilight. Sakura would no doubt love their fuchsia petals. 

“He’s set a precedent. Traditionally, marriages in Nohr were arranged to serve a political agenda. Even father’s first marriage to Xander’s mother was to secure a trade route along the waterways. Legacy dictates that my brother was to be wed to whomever produced the most advantageous alliance, perhaps allowed to have a handful of mistresses on the side. By choosing to eschew tradition and marry for love, Xander has set a new precedence.” 

“This isn’t to say that I’m glad for purely selfish reasons; I am truly happy that my brother found someone whom he believes completes his soul in such a way.”

(Takumi cursed his foolish heart for fluttering at how _romantically_ Leo had described marriage. It was more than just a union of two hearts in marriage; it was two _completing each others’ souls_.)

“He does seem happy.” Thank whatever gods above prevented Takumi from inadvertently blurting out everything on his mind. ‘But you deserve to he happy too, Leo. You, of all people, deserve all the happiness you can bear.’

‘I wish I could be the one who makes you happy. Who completes your soul.’

Takumi wisely bit his tongue.

“He is. As am I; I’m free now,” he sighed to the sky, “free to choose _who_ I love and _how Stupid, traitorous feelings_ …’ “I...I’m glad for you as well then. You deserve to be happy, Leo.”

Nod. “I do.”

It was them that Takumi felt a brush against his hands. He looked down in time to see a pale hand, _familiar_ fingers, twinings with his own. Takumi first gaped down at their ( _THEIR_ ) hands before turning that incredulous gaze on his companion.

When it became no explanation was forthcoming, blinked dumbly and looked back down. 

It felt as though that drink from before, the one he cursed his sister for earlier, was now coursing through his veins. Effervescent and fizzy, that was the only explanation for the sudden feeling in his heart. ‘Can you feel it too, Leo? The way it feels as though as the blood in my body has been replaced with champagne?’ 

_Could he feel the way is popped beneath the skin of their joined hands?_

Leo made him happy. So very, _very_ ,happy. If he made Leo happy as well, then who was Takumi to deny them their joy.

Slowly, softly, he squeezed their hands together so their palms touched. Still adamantly avoiding his gaze, it was easy to see Leo’s lovestruck expression even in the darkness.

It was only fair; Takumi figured his face right then probably looked about the same.

“I suppose I do as well.” And that was that. “What were you saying before about pacifism, realism and…”

“Militarism.”

“Militarism, yes.”

A warm squeeze served as acknowledgement before Leo launched into enthusiastic explanation about the pros and cons of various military ideologies, blushing the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Honestly, every time I see a new e-mail notification from this sight it's like sunshine on a cloudy day!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
